


Four times he did it with Michael Fassbender

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Четыре раза каждое утро.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 5





	Four times he did it with Michael Fassbender

_вы так мне отказали в сексе  
как будто он у вас один  
как будто он у вас последний  
и просто кончится на мне  
©_

Майкл думает о Джеймсе слишком часто, чтобы не начать беспокоиться. Хотя беспокоиться, глядя на мокрый от третьего по кругу мартини, улыбчивый рот Джеймса, как-то не получается, и Майкл просто пристраивается рядом на узком диванчике, обнимая Джеймса за плечи и отпивая по рассеянности из его бокала, предлагает:  
\- А теперь споём имениннику песню!  
Петь они так и не начинают: сначала Джеймс, согнувшись от смеха, тычется лбом Майклу в плечо, и тот забывает даже примитивные слова песни Happy Birthday, а потом Кевин кричит что-то про "мои уши! мои уши!", и они вдвоём с Джейсоном выкручивают им руки и заталкивают в другую комнату, строго настрого запретив пить и петь.  
\- А что нам делать? - спрашивает Джеймс, прижавшись ухом к тонкой двери, из-за которой доносится невозмутимый голос Кевина:  
\- Большие мальчики, разберётесь.  
Большие мальчики начинают с подушек: пока Джеймс скребётся в запертую снаружи дверь, Майкл падает на диван и, поёрзав, бросает в Джеймса твёрдой, туго набитой подушкой. Потирая голову, Джеймс издаёт боевой клич индейцев-апачи и бросает подушку обратно. Как они не разносят комнату к чертям, Майкл не знает, но, на всякий случай, убирает три невнятные вазочки и стеклянную пепельницу на подоконник, завернув их в свой пиджак. Всё равно от беготни по комнате ему становится жарко. Или от того, как Джеймс смеётся взахлёб, обняв подушку, а потом хлопает ладонью по ковру рядом с собой:  
\- Садись, а то ты дышишь, как после забега.  
\- Это и был забег, - бурчит Майкл, опускаясь на пол и прислоняясь спиной к подлокотнику дивана, и Джеймс тут же двигается ближе, прижавшись к его боку. - Национальная Гонка Британии.  
Джеймс смеётся, ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Майклу приходится обнять его за плечо, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки.  
Он думает, что из такого положения ему отлично видно каждый волос на голове Джеймса, а, вот, о том, что будет, если Джеймс решит поднять голову, и его рот окажется слишком близко, Майкл старается не думать, хотя бы потому, что самому Джеймсу открывается прекрасный вид на ремень его собственных брюк и молнию на ширинке.  
Он несёт какую-то чушь про то, что в детстве мечтал стать суперменом, и что сейчас у него получается управлять металлом, и он вот-вот сейчас погнёт ножку стола, когда Джеймс сонно роняет голову ему на грудь и бормочет что-то, вроде:  
\- Молния на джинсах тоже из металла... - Майклу кажется, что он ослышался, но Джеймс перехватывает его картинно простёртую к столу ладонь и тянет к застёжке своих брюк. - Начни с малого.  
В ушах у Майкла стучит, когда он помогает Джеймсу пересесть на диван, и из-за этого стука он не может понять, слышно ли хоть что-то снаружи. Нет, конечно, Кевин и Джеймс не сказали бы ничего, по крайней мере, сначала, но Калебу, например, ещё рано видеть такое.  
Он пристраивается между расставленных колен Джеймса и тянет собачку молнии вниз, слыша, как Джеймс сдавленно хихикает:  
\- А слабо без рук?  
\- Без рук? - Майкл ухмыляется и берется за застёжку зубами. Во рту становится солоно от вкуса металла и от того, как одурительно пахнет от джинсов Джеймса его телом и немного - пролитым алкоголем.  
Джеймс позорно засыпает где-то в процессе, и Майклу хочется не то ударить его подушкой по голове, не то вот прямо сейчас сжать зубы. От того и другого его удерживает только тот факт, что за дверью сидят их не в меру пьяные коллеги, которые подумают, что Джеймса тут убивают, и выломают дверь, и Майкл просто встаёт с пола и стирает пальцем свою слюну с члена Джеймса. Он укрывает Джеймса своим пиджаком и открывает окно, чтобы на дым его сигареты, которой он пытается вытравить вкус Джеймса со своих губ, не сработала сигнализация.  
Джеймс спит крепко, и Майкл мысленно напоминает попробовать этот коктейль из водки с мартини на сексапильных школьницах, потому что они обычно кончают быстрее тридцатилетних шотландцев, и коктейль вырубит их не во время, а сразу после минета. И, да, в их случае минет будет делать не Майкл.  
Он рисует найденным на столе маркером маленькую букву М на коже Джеймса, сразу под красноватым следом от резинки его трусов, и не знает, значит ли М - имя Майкл или, всё-таки, "мой".

_олег не любит николая  
он так ему и говорит  
ты сука грязный извращенец  
я не люблю тебя прости  
©_

Мысль о том, что всё, он влип, приходит к Джеймсу не тогда, когда он, матерясь, оттирает накарябанную перманентным маркером букву М с бедра, и даже не тогда, когда он машет рукой в ответ на умоляющий взгляд Майкла и разрешает ему курить прямо в машине, не останавливаясь ради этого на обочине. Он думает, что влип тогда, когда Майкл напевает себе под нос вступительную песню из стартрека, стоя под душем в номере Джеймса, и Джеймс улыбается вместо того, чтобы заставить его заткнуться.  
У Джеймса ноет всё тело и саднят бёдра там, где Майкл сильно сжимал пальцы, вколачиваясь в него сзади и заставляя вскрикивать и постанывать на каждом толчке. У Джеймса гудит в голове, и он рассеянно обводит пальцем бледную, полустёртую букву на своей коже, как недавно обводил морщинки между бровями Майкла, пытаясь разгладить искаженное гримасой наслаждения лицо. У Джеймса в голове каша, и он думает о том, как бы сказать Майклу, что нет, это не влюблённость, и не любовь тем более, но не решается.  
Хотя бы потому, что не любит врать.

_я никогда не спал с мужчиной  
ну то есть нет конечно спал  
но просто спал воoбще без секса  
ну то есть что считать за секс  
©_

Он звонит жене каждые чертовы двенадцать часов, и по нему можно сверять часы, когда он вытаскивает из кармана телефон и, улыбаясь так, что, мать его, хочется растаять и стечь мороженым по его пальцам, отходит в сторону. Майкл думает о том, будет ли он улыбаться так же, если однажды во время интервью облапать его не за коленку, как обычно, а, будто промахнувшись, скользнуть рукой выше. И расскажет ли он жене про напарника-извращенца?  
\- Да, дорогая, - говорит Джеймс. Он хороший актёр, и голос у него даже не меняется, когда Майкл нарочно двигается резче, наматывает на пальцы мокрые, кудрявые волосы Джеймса, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, и кусает выгнутую шею. - Нет, у меня всё в порядке, - Джеймс, не глядя, показывает Майклу кулак, и тут же зажимает этой же рукой Майклу рот. Очень вовремя, надо сказать, потому что он умудряется подмахивать, и при этом кивать, вслушиваясь в речь жены. - Да, тебе тоже от Майкла привет, - говорит он, улыбаясь, и выключает телефон как раз тогда, когда Майкл упирается лбом в его подрагивающую от смеха грудь и рычит что-то про то, что он ненавидит всех шотландцев вместе взятых, и вот этого, отдельно им взятого, особенно.  
\- Кстати, она спросила, не изменяю ли я ей с тобой, - говорит Джеймс после, когда Майкл в отместку стряхивает пепел на его подушку.  
\- И что ты сказал?  
\- Сказал, что да, - Джеймс пожал плечами, - Я стараюсь говорить ей правду.  
\- Только она не всегда верит, - смеётся Майкл и давится дымом, когда Джеймс серьёзно замечает:  
\- Ну, почему не всегда...

_не так уж много мне и надо  
готовь еду стирай бельё  
не отвлекай когда я занят  
и никогда не умирай  
©_

Так уж повелось: Джеймс платит за заказанную на дом тайскую еду, Майкл заправляет обе веспы за свой счёт, Джеймс привозит с собой вермут, Майкл снимает квартиру поближе к транспортным развязкам. Майкл закрывает дверь на ключ, который потом незаметно подкладывает в карман Джеймса, Джеймс выключает телефон. Они проводят так пару вечеров в месяц: приставка, пара пустых бутылок и белый чай со льдом наутро, чтобы голова не раскалывалась на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты сказал это на камеру, - качает головой Майкл, протягивая ему шлем. - Лжец.  
Джеймс смотрит на него ошарашенно, и, наверное, это неправильно, но ему больно даже от предположения, что Майкл не воспринимает это всё всерьез.  
\- Мотивируй, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно. Получается плохо, и Майкл ободряюще хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Звони жене, говори, что сегодня ты пьёшь у меня, - говорит он, садясь за руль своего мотороллера, и Джеймс в очередной раз теряет нить его логики, засмотревшись на длинные ноги в узких светлых джинсах. - Ты сказал четыре, - поясняет Майкл, улыбаясь во все свои, кажется, девяносто шесть зубов, и хлопает по седлу позади себя: - Будет тебе четыре. 


End file.
